User blog:SPARTAN 119/Saito Hiraga Simply Walks Into Mordor
When Saito Hiraga was summoned into the fantasy world of Halkegnia, he gained to power to use any weapon with the skill of an expert, and later got a hold of several modern weapons that were also transported into Halkegnia from his world... But would his powers and modern arsenal be enough to let him simply walk into Mordor? =Saito Hiraga= Saito Hiraga was a normal Japanese boy who was returning from an electronics shop in Akihabara, a neighborhood in Tokyo, when he noticed a mysterious glowing orb of light. Saito was sucked into the a portal to another world, being summoned into Halkegnia, a world with a roughly 17th century technology level, and as social structure similar to medieval Europe, ruled by magic-using nobles. Saito is summoned by a girl named Louise Francoise Valliere Le Blanc, a short, pink-haired mage in training known as "Zero" for her failure rate at magic. Saito is initially unable to communicate with anyone, but Louise inadvertently casts a spell that translates his speech while trying to silence him. Saito spends his first few days in Halkegnia, exploring an "academy of magic" (sound familiar from somewhere?), Louise having treated him exceedingly horribly. Saito inadvertantly angers another mage in training, and is challenged to a duel. Saito accepts, oblivious to the long odds of a non-magical commoner defeating a mage. The noble, Guiche de Grammont, agrees to let Saito have a sword. Saito discovers that, upon being summoned, he gained the power to wield any weapon with the skill of an expert. Saito gets a hold of a sentient, magic sword capable of blocking magical attacks named Derflinger, and later departs with Louise and several other to capture a mysterious magical weapon known as the "Staff of Destruction". Saito and the other members of his party are attacked by a golem commanded by a thief who stole the "Staff of Destruction". Saito get a hold of the staff and finds out that "staff" is actually a weapon from his world, an M72 LAW anti-tank rocket launcher. Saito kills the golem with the LAW. Saito later goes on the fight armies of enemies, shooting down a number of dragon riders with an A6M Zero fighter, using an AK47 and SiG Sauer P226, and even a Flak 88. Most impressively, however, Saito defeats an army of 70,000 (or 7 million in the anime) armed only with his sword, though he is grievously injured and only barely survives the encounter. Through their adventures, Louise and Saito gradually fall in love, in spite of Louise's abusive nature, beating Saito with a whip, attacking him with magical explosions, and forcing him to sleep on a pile of straw when he angers her. Saito's Weapons File:Saito_Hiraga.gif|Saito fighting an army File:ZeronoTsukaima-11-Large25.jpg|Saito wielding Derflinger File:Sigsauer_p226-1.jpg|A Sig Sauer P226 File:300px-Rifle_AK-47.jpg|An AK47 File:300px-USAF_M72_LAW.jpg|The M72 LAW, or, as the people of Halkegnia know it, "The Staff of Destruction" Derflinger Derflinger is the name of a sentient sword given to Saito by Louise early in the first season of Zero No Tsukaima. The sword talks by speaking through a hinged "mouth" of sorts attached to the hilt, often giving Saito advice relating to countering enemy magic he is unfamiliar with. The sword is also exceedingly sharp, slicing straight through a magically animated suit of armor and even the stone leg of a golem. The weapon also has the power to block any magic it faces. Sig Sauer P226 (18 round mag x 10= 180 rounds) The P226 is a 9mm handgun with 15,17,18, or 20 round magazine. For the purposes of this match, Saito's SIG will have an 18-round mag. The 9mm round has a muzzle velocity of about 350-400 meters per second. I could not get an actual range for the SiG, but I will estimate it at 50 meters, similar to most 9mm handguns. AK-47 (30 round mag x 10 = 300 rounds) The AK-47 is a Russian 7.62mm assault rifle which can take a variety of magazines, a 30-round magazine being the most common. The weapon is capable of semi or full automatic fire at a rate of 600 rounds per minute and can hit targets up to 400 meters away. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 715 meters per second. M72 LAW (five rockets) The M72 LAW is a 66mm one-shot anti-tank rocket with a shaped charge warhead. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 145 m/s and an effective range of 200 meters. Special Abilities When he was summoned into Halkegnia by Louise, Saito had a rune known as the "Rune of Gandalfr (obvious Lord of the Rings reference is obvious), which gave him the magic power to wield any weapon designed and built specifically for use in combat (i.e. not an improvised weapons). Saito also seems to gain superhuman strength and agility when wielding a weapon. =Enemies= Enemy Forces File:Uruk-Hai.jpg|Uruk-Hai File:Lord-of-the-rings-orcs.jpg|Orcs File:Catapult.jpg|A Mangonel File:179px-Witch_king_Sword.jpg|The Witch King of Angmar 1000 Uruk-Hai The Uruk-Hai are the creation of the wizard Saruman. Instructed by his dark master Sauron to create an army better than the orcs of Mordor, Saruman used dark magic to fuse orcs with men to create a super-race, the Uruk-Hai. Able to walk in daylight without harm, equipped with the best weaponry Saruman was able to create, and fearing nothing, the Uruk-Hai have won many battles and seem well on their way to exterminating humankind. 2000 Orcs A Humanoid race hostile to the other races of Middle Earth, Orcs are weaker than Uruk-Hai, but can still be dangerous in large numbers. Orcs make up the primary foot soldiers of Mordor. 10 Cave Trolls Cave Trolls are massive humanoid creatures dwelling in underground caverns such as the Mines of Moria. These creatures are used as beasts of burden by the forces or Mordor, or are used in combat, armed with spears, as seen when Frodo was stabbed by one in Moria. 2 Mangonels A Mangonel is a torsion catapult used during the Middle Ages, using a twisted skein of rope to fire a projectile up to about 300-400 meters. The weapon could fire a number of different types of ammuntion, large rocks being the most common, though infected corpses and flaming projectiles were also known to be fired. In the Lord of the Rings series, specifically the movies (I think) and the spin-off video games, Orcs and Uruk-Hai have been seen firing both stones and (in the Two Towers game), crude gunpowder bombs. The forces of Mordor will have both rocks and gunpowder charges available as projectiles in this match. The Witch King of Angmar The Witch-King of Angmar was once a great king of men but fell under the influence of Sauron's rings of powers, he and 8 other kings became Nazgul he being the most powerful. He battled against the Dunedain and destroyed there kingdoms in Eriador the continued to the shire with his Nazgul brethren to take back the one ring. Once he found the ring bearer he stabbed him with a Morgul blade but was driven off by Aragorn. Later in the War of the Ring he returned and led the siege on Gondor and slew the king of Rohan, Theoden. Though powerful, he grew arrogant when he was told that by the hand of no living man would he die, but it was not by the hand of man he fell but by the hand of a woman the king's niece Eowyn. For the purposes of this match, Saito will be able to kill him (in spite of his gender) but only by hitting him with a bullet or sword attack to the face. Enemy Weapons File:Urukhai_sword.jpg|Uruk-Hai Scimitar File:Hand_Axe.jpg|A battle axe such as the ones used by the orcs and Uruk-Hai in this match File:Pike.jpg|a pike File:Bow_of_Mordor.jpg|The Bow of Mordor File:Composite_Crossbow.jpg|A crossbow File:Catapult.jpg|A mangonel Rectangular "Scimitar" The primary weapon of the Uruk-Hai is a rectangular-tipped sword often referred to as a scimitar, though it looks more like a broad, single edged straight sword with a rectangular tip that turns 90 degrees into a point. The weapon is about a meter in length. The weapon appears more crudely made than other swords, but nonetheless, can be lethal in the right hands. The weapon appears to be designed with slashing attacks in mind, as it lacks a real point for thrusting. Axe In addition to their trademark rectangular "scimitar", Uruk-Hai and orcs are also sometimes seen fighting with a "bearded" axe with a handle of about three foot, presumably designed for two-handed use. Pike A pike is simply a long spear, up to twenty feet long. The weapon is useful for warding off cavalry when used in formation. Crossbow The armies of Mordor have been seen to use crossbows in combat. The crossbow appears to be similar to medieval European design. The real medieval crossbow had a range of 270 meters and could fire two bolts every minute. For the purposes of this match, the Uruk-Hai crossbow will be able to do the same. Bow of Mordor The Orcs of Mordor use a type of shortbow painted black, and seeming to be lesser in performance to other bows featured in the series, though this could possibly be due to the lower skill of Orc archers. Mangonel A Mangonel is a torsion catapult used during the Middle Ages, using a twisted skein of rope to fire a projectile up to about 300-400 meters. The weapon could fire a number of different types of ammuntion, large rocks being the most common, though infected corpses and flaming projectiles were also known to be fired. In the Lord of the Rings series, specifically the movies (I think) and the spin-off video games, Orcs and Uruk-Hai have been seen firing both stones and (in the Two Towers game), crude gunpowder bombs. The forces of Mordor will have both rocks and gunpowder charges available as projectiles in this match. Witch King's Weapons File:179px-Witch_king_Sword.jpg|The Witch King of Angmar File:Nazgul_swords_by_lizdev-d2x62dr.jpg|Two Nazgul Longswords and a Morgul Blade (center) File:Flail_of_the_Witch_King_by_LordofIZAN.jpg|The Flail of the Witch King Nazgul Sword The Nazgul Sword is the standard weapon of the Nazgul or Ring Wraith's of Lord of the Rings. The sword looks like European-style longsword about a meter in length. The Witch King of Angmar has proven himself capable of setting the blade on fire to increase its lethality. Morgul Blade The Morgul Blade is a dagger carried as a secondary weapon of the Nazgul. The weapon carries with it a deadly poison that will kill the victim, even if they survive the actual stab wound. Flail The Witch King of Angmar is depicted carrying a large flail with a massive spiked head capable of causing devastating damage on impact. Break Breath The Black Breath is a dark aura that surrounds the Witch King, causing psychological effects, stunning, and in large enough doses, death. =X-Factors= Explanations *The 100 in weaponry was given to Saito as he possesses modern firearms, while the LOTR universe is a late-medieval technology level, giving him an extremely great advantage. However, he has less formal training than even an average orc, however this is in part made up for by the fact that his powers, that give him the ability to use any weapon with the skill of an expert. =Battle location= Black Gate of Mordor: Infantry will be on the ground as well as archers and mangonels on the walls. The gate will be stuck partially open, allowing Saito access to the entrance to the gate and up to the stairs... if he can get through the hordes of enemies. Notes In your vote, please give the winner AND how many enemies Saito will kill, assuming he will not kill them all. =Battle= "Where am I?", Saito Hiraga thought. Saito look around him. Before him stood a massive black gate, out of which marched a horde of soldiers in black armor. Looking at his feet, he noticed an AK47, a Sig Sauer P226, and three M72 LAW tubes had been transported with him. "This looks just like that scene from Lord of the Rings", Saito thought. Suddenly, one of the catapults on top of the gate fired, its projectile landing only about twenty feet to the right of Saito. Seconds later, thousands of arrows flew at him from the gate and the army below. Saito dove for cover. As he did, he grabbed an M72 LAW and fired it at the catapult on top of the Black Gate, sending it up in a ball of fire, which also killed 20 orcs near the siege engine. (1980 Orcs, 1000 Uruk Hai, 10 Cave Trolls, 1 Nazgul, 1 Mangonel remaining) Saito slung the two remaining LAWs over his shoulder, held the SiG in his pocket, and picked up the AK47, setting the weapon to semi automatic and took aim, firing an individual shot, which picked off an Orc archer. Then, he took out an Uruk-Hai crossbowman. This repeated for several more times, picking off about 30 assorted enemies before he had to reload (1960 Orcs, 990 Uruk-Hai, 10 Trolls, 1 Nazgul, 1 Mangonel remaining) Saito reloaded his rifle as rapidly as he could and fired off more shots into the enemy, slowly dwindling their number, however, there were far to many to eliminate like this. Then, Saito saw it, a way to cause massive damage to the forces of Mordor: A loose scree slope along the side of a mountain, directly below enemy army. Saito got out his second M72 LAW and took aim at some particularly loose rocks in the talus slope. Saito pressed the firing button on top of the launcher, sending a 66mm anti-tank rocket flying at the slope. The rocket exploded on impact, loosening the slope, sending a river of boulders, some as large as cars sliding downhill, crushing orcs, Uruk-Hai, and even a couple cave trolls. When the dust cleared, the seven hundred Orcs and 200 Uruk-Hai lay dead, crushed under the boulders. (1260 Orcs, 790 Uruk-Hai, 7 Trolls, one Nazgul, one Fell Beast, One Mangonel remaining) To Be continued OVERALL CASUALTIES *1800 Orcs *530 Uruk Hai *4 Cave Trolls *1 Mangonel *1 Fell Beast *Saito Hiraga Category:Blog posts